Bondage It Up
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Rocky and CeCe spend quality time together
1. Chapter 1

**Bondage It Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up  
**

'Hey, hey, . . . . . . . . hey,' Rocky said as she entered the Jones' apartment through the fire escape. Rocky's normally happy hello was slowed when she noticed all the lights were off. CeCe had just texted her and told her that her mother had to work a double and she dropped Flynn off at Henry's. At first she thought CeCe was on the couch watching t.v. but it was off and the house was dark. Really dark for 6:17p. 'CeCe? Hello?' Rocky was starting to freak out. 'I'm wearing nothing but the powder blue bra and thong you like under this long trench coat,' Rocky said unfastening the strap and opening the coat.

'Freeze!'

'Ahhhhhh!,' Rocky screamed. She nearly had a heart attack from being scared. She turned around only to get a face full of flashlight. She shielded her eyes with her hand. 'CeCe?'

'That's Officer Jones to you _criminal_. I caught you breaking and entering this apartment,' CeCe said finally turning on the living room light. She was wearing one of her mother's uniform shirts she cut to midriff, black tights, sunglasses, a nightstick, and her hair was in a ponytail under a patrolman's hat.

'Officer Jones? Ugh, that makes me think of your mother. How about we go with Detective Jones.'

'Fine. It's Detective Jones and I caught you breaking and entering red handed.'

'I'm not red handed yet,' Rocky said as she took off her trench coat and let it fall to the floor. She strolled over to where CeCe was and placed her hand inside her black tights. She noticed her girlfriend wasn't wearing any panties and played with her pubic hair before fingering her. '_Now_, I'm red handed,' she breathed into her ear. CeCe's knees got weak and she dropped the flashlight she was holding. She grabbed onto Rocky's shoulder to steady herself. She reached behind her and then placed her hand on Rocky's. 'What the hell,' Rocky asked when she felt cold metal on her wrist. CeCe had handcuffed her right hand.

'You're under arrest,' CeCe said as she turned Rocky around. 'Up against the wall.' Rocky did as she was told. She put her hands on the wall and stuck her ass out._ God her ass looks good._ 'I'm going to frisk you to see if you're hiding any concealed weapons.' CeCe began to pat Rocky down. She patted her fore arms, biceps, under arms (which elicited a giggle), and ribcage. Rocky was anticipating every touch. CeCe reached around and cupped her breasts. She squeezed her breasts and nipples causing Rocky to moan. She moved her hands to continue frisking her. She checked her stomach and smacked her ass. She ran her hands down her thighs and calves then back up. She turned her around. 'It seems your clean, but I like to be thorough.' She leaned up and in and kissed Rocky fiercely as she pinned her arms against the wall. Rocky kissed back just as fiercely, flicking her tongue against CeCe's lips begging for entrance. CeCe complied and their tongues danced. Rocky got her arms free and spun CeCe around trapping her against the wall. The patrolman's hat and sunglasses fell off. She struggled under Rocky's size and strength. Soon she got her hands free and caressed her back. She fumbled with the bra clasp before finally undoing it. Rocky took a step back and let the bra fall uncovering her breasts. Rocky halfheartedly covered up. CeCe took her hand and stared at her, admiring her beauty. 'You're beautiful.' She stroked Rocky's arms as she kissed her slowly. Working her hands behind her back and then, click. CeCe had finally cuffed the other hand.

'CeCe,' Rocky exclaimed as she tried to move her restrained arms. 'This isn't fair. Uncuff me.'

'No, I wasn't done frisking you,' CeCe said as she guided Rocky to the couch and pushed her down. CeCe kissed her softly. She broke the kiss and began trailing kisses to her ears and neck. Rocky struggled wanting to grab CeCe to touch her but her arms were bound. CeCe made her way to her breasts. Rocky arched her back. CeCe buried her face in the brunette's chest. She spent her time pleasuring Rocky. Savoring each nipple, each succulent orb. She ran her tongue down the middle of her chest, past her navel, and over the now dark blue thong.

'Yes! Oh God, yes,' Rocky exclaimed.

CeCe licked her darkened thong. She helped Rocky place her feet on the couch and she raised her ass in the air. CeCe removed the thong and learned forward flicking Rocky's clit with her tongue. Rocky spread her legs trying to give CeCe better access to her. Rocky's back and shoulders were throbbing but she didn't mind, not with CeCe's tongue lapping at her like a cat and a saucer of milk. CeCe took her index and ring finger and plunged them into Rocky's pussy pushing her to the brink of ecstasy. CeCe doubled her previous speed and everytime Rocky would arch up CeCe would pull away and smile at her. CeCe did this six times. Guiding Rocky to the edge of the cliff only to hold her back while making her look over. She got up and hovered over her. Looking down at her she kissed her fiercely, pressing into her but trying to keep her weight off of her. She helped her sit up then gave her a stern look.

'So far you appear to be free of and weapons or sharp objects. But as I told you before I like to be thorough,' CeCe said as she grabbed the nightstick from her hip. Rocky eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she realized it wasn't a night stick CeCe was holding but a nine inch blue dildo.

'Is that a dildo,' Rocky asked clearly knowing the answer. She would have smacked herself in the forehead were she not handcuffed.

CeCe answered her by pushing five inches of dildo into her core slowly, twisting it clockwise, and then stopping. Rocky moaned as each inch entered her. CeCe thrust the other four inches into her and Rocky bucked her hips trying to expel it from her body. CeCe smiled and pulled the toy out then shoved it back in repeatedly. Speeding up each time. The dildo was soon sliding in and out of Rocky with ease.

'Don't . . . . . stop,' Rocky managed to get out through her shallow breathing. CeCe took heed of her words and seconds later Rocky was squirting all over her, the dildo, the couch, and the floor. Rocky shook violently as the orgasm took over. CeCe opened her mouth to the fountain and then placed her mouth on the faucet. Rocky's clit was so swollen and senstitive that she came with just about every stroke of CeCe's tongue. CeCe kept her mouth on Rocky until she stopped twitching.

'Seems like you're clean,' CeCe said as she got up. She grabbed Rocky's jaw and planted a hard kiss on her mouth. Rocky winced and CeCe remembered the handcuffs. She reached in her bra for the key. She helped Rocky to a sitting position and then turned her around so she could release her. The cuffs had dug into her wrists and they had bled. CeCe was up and getting rubbing alcohol, a wash cloth and bandages.

'Ow,' Rocky stated when her high had worn off and CeCe wiped the dried blood from her wrists.

'I'm so sorry Rocky,' CeCe said as she wrapped her wrists in bandages. CeCe sat on her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. 'I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'It's ok CeCe. Aside from the slight pain I feel really good. How do you feel?'

'I feel horrible. Look what I did.'

'That's not what I meant Ceece.'

'I know, I just.' CeCe sighed. 'I feel good because I made you feel good but I also feel bad because I forgot about the cuffs and you got hurt.'

'Yea, but it was a good hurt,' Rocky joked as she captured CeCe's lips with her own. 'The only thing I'm upset about is you're still wearing clothes.'

To be continued . . . . . .

**A/N: This was requested by and written for Torigagged. I hope you enjoyed this the second part will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bondage It Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it Up  
**

'Yea, but it was a good hurt,' Rocky joked as she captured CeCe's lips with her own. 'The only thing I'm upset about is you're still wearing clothes.'

Rocky lifted the smaller girl and placed her in a chair. She went to the kitchen and drank two glasses of milk as she was parched from sweating and losing fluids.

'Better,' CeCe asked.

'Much,' Rocky responded as she returned and kissed CeCe gently. 'Now about those clothes.' She undid the buttons on the uniform top. She stared in her eyes, sliding the garment off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. CeCe wasn't wearing a bra so Rocky had immediate access to her chest. She kissed her again pressing her breasts into CeCe's. The chair was too small so she picked her up and put her on top of the kitchen table. She placed kisses all over CeCe's face. She moved lower all the while finally securing a fleshy orb in her mouth. CeCe let out a moan and gripped Rocky's hair. Rocky moved from right to left making sure to give each mound much needed attention. She placed her index and middle fingers in CeCe's tights and pulled them down and off of her. CeCe shyly covered up. Rocky smiled at her. She went to the couch and returned with a devilish grin on her face.

'What,' CeCe asked seeing her face.

'Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that you need to be thoroughly frisked,' Rocky said as she cuffed CeCe's hands.

'Rocky.'

'No, complaining. At least I cuffed you in the front.' Rocky helped get her to her feet then walked her to the couch.

'It's only fun and cute when I do it.'

'Looks like I caught a thief.' Rocky had picked up the disgarded patrolman's cap and was now wearing it.

'Rocky.' CeCe realizing she wasn't as restrained as Rocky had been stood up only to be pushed back down by Rocky. 'You can't so this to me. I am a det-,' was all CeCe managed to get out because Rocky had stuffed her still moist thong in her mouth. She then took her bra and tied it around her head effectively cleave gagging her. 'Mmmph mmmph.'

'There that's a much more pleasant sound.'

Rocky kissed her as best she could and then disappeared into CeCe's room. CeCe tried to free the gag from her but it was too tight. When Rocky emerged from the room CeCe's eyes nearly fell out of her head. Rocky was wearing a strap-on and had a vibrator in her hand. She smiled at CeCe and then let the buzz of turning on the vibrator break the silence. Rocky stalked toward her as she squirmed in her seat holding her cuffed hands in front of her.

'Oh your knees Red,' Rocky said sternly.

CeCe complied and fell to her knees in front of her. Rocky admired that look of CeCe being cleave gagged and helpless. 'Turn around.' Again CeCe did as she was told. Rocky approached her. She used the vibrator to play with her cunt and ass. She stroked the strap-on with her left hand as she continued to please CeCe with the other. There was soon a pool forming underneath CeCe as she was leaking from the attention Rocky was giving her. Rocky placed the vibrator inside her and smacked her on the ass. She spit on her asshole and worked her middle finger into it. CeCe grunted but Rocky kept at it. Rocky manipulated her finger in CeCe's ass until it was at the knuckle.

'Time to check every orifice.' Rocky removed the vibrator from CeCe's pussy to her ass. She massaged it in as she turned it up from low to medium. CeCe was wiggling her butt and Rocky couldn't help but giggle. The strap-on went into CeCe's sopping vagina with ease. Rocky pumped in and out of her. She started off slow and then picked it up to a fast steady pace. The audible sound of Rocky's thighs meeting CeCe's ass could be heard throughout the house. CeCe was soon pushing back just as hard as Rocky was pushing into her. Rocky smacked her ass. She grabbed CeCe's waist and forced herself deeper into her. The base of the strap-on was flush against her. CeCe tried to moan but no sound was coming out. Her tits were swinging back and forth and her fluids were forming in a puddle beneath her. Sweat was pouring from both girls and soon Rocky went deep and hard into CeCe like she was cumming.

'Mmmph mmmph,' CeCe exclaimed as her head fell in her forearms, her pussy and ass pulsating.

'That was amazing,' Rocky said as collapsed on top of CeCe. She turned off the vibrator and pulled it out along with the strap-on. She sat on the couch and beckoned CeCe over to her twirling the hand cuff key on her finger. CeCe looked up at her and crawled to her as best she could. Her legs were weak from her orgasms. CeCe reached for the key to free herself but had to climb on top of Rocky. Whenever she reached for the key Rocky pulled it away. The key was over her head when CeCe finally got it. She started to free herself when Rocky sat her down on the dildo. CeCe wrung her wrists when the cuffs were off then untied the bra that was keeping her gagged. She kissed Rocky hard now that the thong was out of her mouth. The taste of their sweat and juices mixing. CeCe started going up and down on the strap-on. She placed her hands on the back of the couch for leverage. She was soon bouncing on Rocky like she was riding a thoroughbred. Her legs were soon shaking violently and Rocky's lap and the cushion was soaked. They kissed some more and eventually fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning after CeCe made Rocky breakfast on the couch the two straightened up the living room.

**A week later**

'Hey, hey, hey,' Rocky said as she climb in through the window. CeCe was in the kitchen getting something to drink out of the refrigerator. 'Did your mom leave yet?'

'She'll be leaving any minute and Flynn's already at Henry's before you ask. What's in the bag,' CeCe asked seeing Rocky carrying a black duffel bag. She already had clothes over besides she lived right upstairs.

'Remember that toy you saw and, Oh hi Miss Jones.'

'Rocky. Come to keep CeCe company.'

'Yea, just a girls night.'

'Yea mom. We'll probably watch a chick flick and then head straight to bed.'

'Ok. Be good and remember impersonating a police officer is crime,' Georgia said as she walked out smiling. CeCe and Rocky just stared at each other.

**End.**

**A/N: Torigagged I hope I did good.  
**


End file.
